Conventionally, there have been two types of putter faces to be used for a head of a golf putter: a metallic putter face; and a non-metallic putter face, which is made from a synthetic resin or the like.
Metallic putter faces have such an advantage that due to their large coefficient of restitution associated with their high stiffness, initial rate loss and energy loss of a ball is small as compared with non-metallic putter faces. However, the metallic putter faces adversely have difficulty in improving ball controllability due to their high stiffness, as compared with the non-metallic putter faces.
On the other hand, the non-metallic putter faces are generally made from an elastic material such as a synthetic resin, for example. This allows the non-metallic putter faces to easily have better ball controllability as compared with the metallic putter faces, because a friction coefficient is large due to their elastic deformation. However, the non-metallic putter faces have such a disadvantage that the initial rate loss and energy loss of a ball is large because their coefficient of restitution is small due to their low stiffness as compared with the metallic putter faces.
As an exemplary technique related to these conventional putter faces, there is disclosed a putter head as below (Patent Literature 1).
The putter head disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes a main body having a front face, and the front face includes a plurality of projections (protrusions] extending from the front face. The plurality of projections have, on one end portion thereof, a contact surface for striking a golf ball.
Citation List
Patent Literature 1
Japanese Translation of PCT International Publication, Tokuhyo, No. 2001-513691 (Publication Date: Sep. 4, 2001)